


Little Kitten

by Venus_Feels (eccentricities_of_kitties)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blackmail, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sort Of, Unrequited Crush, set after 2nd phase of hunter exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricities_of_kitties/pseuds/Venus_Feels
Summary: Killua sets out to warn Hisoka to stay away from Gon. Things get out of hand ;)





	Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> something happened with the formatting and I don't have the know-how to fix it haha xD

Hisoka is not a predatory cat, stalking through fields, trailing a target. He's not even a hawk, stalking from the sky. He's just a big fish in a little pond. The others in the Hunter Exam pose no real threat against him, so he's not challenged at all by the idea of fighting them. He picks out people he thinks will make formidable opponents one day and aids them where necessary. This was how Killua rationalised the clown's obsession with fighting Gon after he'd become "worthy". His obsession with more than that. Although he was still not even a teenager, Killua understood the intricacies of adult relationships, though they held little interest to him. Hisoka was interested in Gon. This was unacceptable.   
  
Gon. It was hard to tell if he was aware of the extent of Hisoka's infatuation or not. When he relayed their interaction to Killua later that night when they were settling down to sleep, he sounded disgusted, Killua noted with a satisfied smirk. Worryingly, Gon was also visibly excited - his hands shook, his eyes burnt bright, and you could tell somewhere in his mind he was already fighting Hisoka. Excited to fight, but seemingly unaware of Hisoka's darker intentions. Killua turned over to look at his sleeping friend and fists curled in the soft pillow, tearing into it at the thought of Hisoka anywhere near Gon. But what could he do? Who knew how long this exam would last, and clearly neither Gon nor Hisoka had any intentions of backing down or failing at any point. He wouldn't put it past Hisoka to start following Gon around even after the exam was over.    
  
Leorio was as oblivious as Gon to Hisoka's creepiness, but Killua had seen Kurapika several times, watching the tall freak through suspicious side-eyes. They'd caught eyes at one point and nodded; they'd both protect Gon from Hisoka, no matter what. Kurapika had the concern of a devoted older brother, but Killua thought of Gon as...more. More than family, more than a friend. He'd experienced both and knew Gon was definitely something else. He didn't want to share what they had with anyone, and he didn't want to ever leave his side. But he wasn't sure if Gon felt the same way. It hurt, being unsure, but Killua wasn't ready to open up about it just yet.    
  
Gon sighed softly and rolled onto his back. A smile touched Killua's lips and he copied him, head turned to continue watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

He knew Hisoka was just like his piggy brother, unwilling to part with his toys. So Killua had no choice but to intervene. He silently slid out of his bedding, slipped on a shirt and left their room. The airship was big, but he knew exactly where Hisoka would be.    
  
"Don't just stand there in the darkness, little kitten. Come say hello," Hisoka drawled, and Killua cursed him. He shouldn't have been able to hear his approach.    
  
Killua regretted not getting properly dressed when he stepped out into the dim light of the swimming pool area, and Hisoka immediately started looking him up and down from his perch aboard the top diving board. Nothing but a night shirt and a small pair of shorts that Hisoka was removing with his eyes. Damn, he's such a creep.    
  
"Well?" he prompted, climbing down like an insect, all legs and unnerving eye contact. He stalked forward slowly, a threat written in every step, and Killua got the instinct to run.    
  
He stood his ground. "I came here to give you a warning."   
  
Hisoka grinned and relaxed into an amused stance. "Oh my."   
  
"Stay away from Gon. Don't look at him, don't talk to him, don't come anywhere near him," Killua hissed.    
  
Amusement faded slightly from Hisoka. "You're going to protect him, little one?"    
  
Killua's face twisted in a challenging smirk. "With my life."    
  
Hisoka folded his arms, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "You like him."    
  
"Shut up," Killua snapped, disarmed, and Hisoka grinned all the more.   
  
"Why should I do anything you say?" he cooed.    
  
Killua let his face fall into that murderous smile, the one that made people unconsciously    
step back. It had the opposite effect he was going for.    
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh, what a look!" Hisoka sighed, hungrily.    
  
Creep. He was getting turned on by this? Killua rolled his eyes.    
  
"We're done here. You just stay away from Gon and we won't have an issue."   
  
As a child, there are things you just don't turn your back on. A dim staircase, the scary hallway, a creepy room. Hisoka was one of these fearsome dark places that made your eyes dart to all the corners and look for a way out. Killua only got two steps away when he was lifted by the back of his shirt.    
  
"Put me down, you freak!" Killua yelled, and suddenly realised what a mistake it had been to come alone.    
  
Hisoka leant in to the crook of Killua's neck and inhaled ridiculously deeply, ignoring Killua's disgusted shouting and struggling.    
  
"Mmmmpphh, you smell like fear, little one."   
  
Killua started getting afraid. None of his assassin techniques would work on someone at Hisoka's skill level. All he'd had to do was pick Killua up and he was powerless. Hisoka playfully avoided Killua's attempts to use his claw hand, easily catching and holding both his hands with one firm grip, his other hand holding Killua up.    
  
"You see...Killua," he whispered intimately, and Killua felt sick. "I prefer to be persuaded than threatened. So, persuade me."    
  
Killua just glared at him, and he tutted disapprovingly.    
  
"You must not care about Gon very much if -" his first solid hit, a vicious kick, landed squarely in Hisoka's crotch   
  
"Don't you say his name!" Killua hissed, and was proud of himself for not faltering when Hisoka turned an angered, yet aroused face back to him.   
  
"Aahhhh, you're exciting me, kitten," he moaned, and palmed himself through his pants.   
  
Killua cursed himself. He should have protected Gon from a distance instead of  making himself vulnerable like this. Hisoka carried him to a wall, and he flinched as he was pressed against it, his legs manoeuvred to be wrapped around Hisoka's waist.   
  
"I'm willing to suspend my interest for, hm...the next couple of phases? That is, if you're able to persuade me," he giggled, nosing and sighing in Killua's hair.   
  
Killua knew what the clown wanted but he has no idea what he was doing. He knew the basic mechanics of straight sex because that's how his family had tried to raise him, but he had no idea what to do with another male. He didn't want to embarrass himself any more than he had to, especially with the lack of knowledge for this kind of activity.    
  
"I'll kiss you," he spat, sure it wouldn't help but starting with low bids anyway.   
  
Hisoka's eyes gleamed. "Good kitten," he smirked, using Killua's legs around his waist to keep him up and letting one hand fist in his white locks, the other still touching himself.   
  
Killua closed his eyes tight and pouted his lips in parody of what he'd seen others do. He heard Hisoka laughing and opened his eyes, annoyed.   
  
"That's not how you kiss, little one. Have you ever been kissed?"   
  
Killua flushed and Hisoka leaned in, tongue darting out to flick gently across Killua's jaw line.   
  
"Such a shame to have your first kiss taken away from you," he whispered, eyes glazed. "I'm sure I know who you'd prefer to do this first kiss, hmm?"   
  
"Just do it already," Killua forced out words though gritted teeth. "I don't care about my first kiss."   
  
Hisoka considered for a moment. "Do you think if you offered him it, he'd take your first kiss? Have you told him how you feel? I thought not. He's quite oblivious to people's feelings and intentions. Unless he's ignoring your advances on purpose, hmm?"   
  
"Shut up," Killua snarled, and Hisoka pressed his head side ways against the wall.   
  
"The neck then, instead," he said simply.   
  
Then his mouth was on Killua's neck and it made him feel sick. Tasting him, testing his resolve. He ground into Killua, who was confused by the pressure there from Hisoka, a defined bulge. Wet, licking, sucking, hot breath on his neck.   
  
"Mm, you taste so good," Hisoka breathed, an arm snaking around Killua's waist and squeezing his behind. Killua had become a ragdoll, not caring what happened as long as the end result was Gon’s safety. That is, until Hisoka put his hand on Killua’s crotch, and his instinctual reaction was to claw Hisoka’s face, drawing blood. 

 

Hisoka smiled madly. “Uncalled for. I was going to stop here but…” he gestured to his erection. “And now you owe me a little more, hm?”

 

Hisoka let him drop suddenly, hard on his knees. Killua grunted in pain but quickly recovered, Hisoka forcing him to stay on his knees, between his legs. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Killua snapped, breathing hard. He sobered, growing apprehensive when Hisoka pulled back his pants. It was ridiculously big compared to his own, and Killua found himself truly afraid for the first time in their meeting. 

 

“You've got me all excited,” he sighed, stroking himself. 

 

Killua looked away, disgusted. But couldn't stop himself looking back and watching with a sick fascination as Hisoka’s hand grew more slick, with clear liquid leaking from the head. Hisoka’s free hand cradled Killua’s face upwards, to look in his eyes with a deranged expression. 

 

“I just love that face you're doing,” Hisoka moaned, and Killua got even angrier. “Mmm, more, more.”

 

A thought occurred to Killua. “Do I have to…eat it?”

 

Hisoka laughed. “I’m personally not a fan of that. I prefer to come on the faces.”

 

Killua turned away instinctually. “Please, don't.”

 

Hisoka drew in a sharp breath. “Since that's the first time you've begged me, and did it _ever so_ sweetly too…” He lifted off Killua shirt and thumbed gently over his slightly visible rib cage. He got faster for a moment, then slowed. “Wouldn't want to finish the fun so soon.”

 

Killua rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just hurry up so I can go back to bed.”

 

Hisoka’s hand slid around to grip Killua’s throat, close to choking him, but not quite. 

 

“Don't rush me, darling,” he moaned. “Talk.”

 

Killua rolled his eyes. “What am I supposed  to say? A running commentary?”

 

Hisoka slapped him. “Say something nice, baby.”

,

 

“What does that even mean?” Killua snapped, ignoring his burning cheek.

 

“Tell me about your feelings for Gon. Tell me how he makes you feel, Kitten.”

 

Killua bristled when Hisoka said Gon’s name again, but being up close and personal with far more of Hisoka than was comfortable made him swallow his pride. He was sure an opportunity would come up to get his own back. Someday. 

 

“I - I met him in the tunnel. He stood up for me, and I decided to run with him,” Killua remembered. 

 

Hisoka sped up. “Adorable. Keep going. Confess to me.”

 

“I'd never had a friend. I spent my whole life learning to be an emotionless killer, but, when I'm around Gon...I feel like I’m getting my life back one bit at a time. He's restoring me,” he described, voice growing strained when rough hands clawed in his hair. “I can't tell him. He's so passionate about finding his father - I can't mess that up. I'd rather be friends with him as he conquers his biggest dreams than _**with**_ him as he puts me before everything. I know he would. He'd do it for anyone. He'd do anything for anyone if they mattered to him.”

 

Hisoka moaned, long and shuddering. “ _There_ it is…”

 

Killua flinched back, grossed out by what felt like a water gun being squirted over his bare chest. Hisoka continued touching himself, slowly, stroking Killua’s hair. 

 

“Are we done?” Killua asked, already imagining getting in a hot shower. 

 

Hisoka pulled his head closer. “Could you...just once…just put your mouth on it, just once, darling?”

 

Killua cringed. “You got what you wanted already. I did my part of the deal already.”

 

Hisoka’s hand was still pressuring the back of his neck.

 

“Come on,” he cooed, a finger playing along Killua's lips. “I promise I'll even stay away from Gon...hmm, even until after the Exam is over?”

 

Killua thought about how much time that would give him to put as much space between them as possible. 

 

“Make it a month after the exam and you have a deal,” he snarled. “But stop pushing me, I can do it myself.”

 

Hisoka giggled. “But of course.”

 

He knew Hisoka was expecting more than just a quick touch, but it made him nauseous to even think about going near the tip - it was wet with something he had no intentions of tasting. All along the bottom? Would it just taste like skin, or sweat? He couldn't imagine Hisoka being a very sweaty person, he didn't seem to exert himself in anything. 

 

“Get closer,” Hisoka murmured, settling his hands on his hips. “Just a little extra, baby.”

 

Killua didn't want to touch it, but he didn't want it smearing along his face if Hisoka suddenly decided to move his hips. So he wrapped his small hand around something warm, wet, and still hard. He couldn't bring himself to attach words to it like cock. He didn't want to think about what it was he was touching. As soon as he did it, Hisoka groaned, high in his throat. 

 

“Ohhh yes, please,” he growled, his eyes darting from Killua hand, to mouth, to eyes. 

 

He shuffled forward to get a better angle and stroked it without thinking about it, getting flustered and letting go immediately,his face flushed with shame. He hadn't meant to it was just like when you see a button, you want to push it. 

 

Hisoka’s breath caught. “Not that I'm complaining…at all. But I don't think you know what you're doing.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine, what?” Hisoka prodded. 

 

“Fine, you do it,” Killua forced out. “Just do it already.”

 

Hisoka grinned, his hand resuming its position on Killua’s neck, pulling him closer. 

 

“Open your mouth. Good kitten…” he whispered, and put it in his mouth, only the side of it. “Now just use your tongue a little…like it's a lollipop, hm?”

 

Killua closed his eyes, a hand gripping Hisoka’s thigh for balance, and experimented with his tongue. Hisoka tasted like when you're licking sauce from your fingers and after a while you can just taste the salt of your own hand. Hisoka’ s hands went back to his hips and Killua’s own hand came up again to grip him. He wondered how long he was supposed to do it for, but didn't know if this would satisfy Hisoka at last. It was uncomfortable to keep his jaw in this position, so he shifted slightly, swallowing the accumulating saliva at the same time.

 

Hisoka sighed, exhilerated. “I think that's enough. You're going to make someone very happy someday.”

 

Killua pulled away, spitting and wiping his face. “Whatever. Now are we done?”

 

He tried to get up, and Hisoka picked him up again, this time like he was a baby. 

 

“Leaving so soon?”

 

“Hope so,” Killua grunted, struggling. “Put me down.”

 

“If at any point you want to buy more time,” he whispered, kissing along Killua’s jawline once more. “You know where to find me. I will never stop…wanting him. Wanting _you._ All you can do is delay me until you're big and strong enough to stop me with something other than your sweet mouth.”

 

By the time he finished speaking, he'd carried him to the door, speech getting darker along the way. The walls were back up, his face had lost all traces of amusement and he'd assumed his regular dangerous body language. He dropped Killua on his knees outside the door and looked down at him again through half lidded eyes, passion burning back through for a second. 

 

“You're a good friend to him. I sincerely hope you become more than that.”

 

The door to the swimming pool swung shut, and Killua heard lilting, soft singing from within. He stood on shaky, scuffed knees and slipped into the shower area, scrubbing himself for over an hour before heading back to their room. When he clicked the door gently behind him, Gon stirred, rolling over to look at Killua with bleary eyes. 

 

“Killua? Were you out?”

 

Slipping back under the quilt they'd ended up sharing after finding out their room hadn't come with enough, Killua smiled genuinely at Gon. 

 

“I just needed a walk.”

 

Gon smiled sleepily. “Are you okay?”

 

Gon shuffled closer, wrapping an arm around Killua’s waist and sighing into his hair. 

 

Killua reciprocated an arm around Gon, reaching up to touch soft, spiky hair. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good,” Gon muttered, nosing his way into the crook of Killua’s neck.

 

Killua remembered Hisoka’s mouth in the same place. 

 

“Gon?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Y’know…I’d do anything for you,” Killua rushed out nervously. 

 

“Me too,” Gon murmured, and took his hand. 

 

“Gon.”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Do you…like me?” he whispered, shutting his eyes tight against a potential rejection. 

 

But Gon had already fallen asleep. Killua already hated himself for asking and settled for listening to the sound of Gon’s soft snores until he himself drifted off, their hands clasped together under the covers. 


End file.
